creationfandomcom-20200215-history
New Member
New Member is the twelfth episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. It premiered on April 14, 2016. Characters *The viewer *Ronald *Toast Man *Frog Thing *Chickenfox *7 Grand Dad Plot The episode opens with the viewer tied to a chair in a first-person view. Regaining consciousness, Ronald greets the viewer and tells them that they're a new member. Ronald explains that they kidnapped the viewer while "you were wasting your life posting dank frog memes on Tumblr". Suddenly, Frog Thing enters the room riding on a wave, saying "ayyyyyy' before crashing into a wall. Ronald unties the viewer and takes their arm, guiding them throughout the facility. The viewer attempts to escape, but the doors lock and various weapons emerge from the walls. The viewer fumbles over and faints. They awaken in the Illuminate's meeting room as Ronald gives a speech about how the Illuminate will take over the local Papa Squeegee so they can steal all of the lasagna and eat it. The viewer looks around them and raises a finger in confusion, which is promptly smacked away by Toast Man. Suddenly, Toast Man is blasted away by Frog Thing's wave. Frog Thing makes a peace sign before crashing into the wall again. Ronald steps down and tells the viewer they're going to aid them in their mission. The viewer sighs. Ronald drags the viewer into a couple of offices, showing various computers run by potato batteries. The final office holds a person in work attire named Bob, who simply states "Hi, I am Bob." in a friendly manner. Ronald kicks the HQ's entrance open and shoves the viewer into the Illuminate van. The Illuminate members appear and drive off to Papa Squeegee. After a badly drawn "TRANCITION OF THE TEME" timecard is displayed, the van is seen crashing into the wall of the restaurant. Chickenfox holds up a blueprint on how they are to break inside, but when a blueprint is shown, Toast Man facepalms and tells Chickenfox to stop goofing around. Chickenfox brings out a gigantic blue fingerprint. Toast Man "reads" the fingerprint and immediately explains a thorough plan to the other members on how to break in. Not knowing what to do, the viewer breaks out and tries to run away. A metallic clang is heard as the viewer drops to the floor. They reawaken in Papa Squeegee, which is set on fire. A beam falls from the ceiling as Frederick peeks out of the kitchen, throwing a frozen chicken at Toast Man. The viewer tries to escape, but Ronald is behind them firing laser beams. Toast Man tells the viewer to wear their "army suit" and gives them a gigantic gun. The gun automatically fires, blasting a hole in the wall and causing the entire building to fall down. While Frederick, the only employee there, is distracted, Frog Thing bangs him on the head with what is presumably the same metallic object that was used to strike the viewer. Frederick wakes up and grabs a metal broom, which transforms into a laser sword. Frederick and the Illuminate battle while the viewer runs around and eventually hides behind the counter. Toast Man throws toast-shaped bombs at Frederick, which explode into crumbs. Frederick wipes them off his face. After some more fighting, Frederick passes out due to exhaustion. Frog Thing gives a thumbs-up and rides a wave to the kitchen. In the kitchen, there is nothing but a fridge and a large puddle of fry grease. Ronald asks the viewer to help them out. The viewer sighs and looks around. Seeing a metal object below the fridge, they push it over, revealing a gray trapdoor. Frog Thing bursts it open as a sewer-like area is revealed. The viewer and all but one of the Illuminate go down it, as the Illuminate van waits outside. Droplets fall from the ceiling as the viewer and the Illuminate travel throughout the sewer. Ronald turns a corner to find a symbol on the wall - an Altera. The symbol glows radiantly. Toast Man has a confused look on his face and goes to touch the symbol, but the floor falls before he could do so. Greeted to a supply of lasagna, Ronald swims around it like Scrooge McDuck and states that they've hit the jackpot. The viewer raises another finger, but it gets swatted away by Toast Man. The scene cuts to the Illuminate HQ with another timecard saying "WOAH PAISANOS IS TIME 4 FEAST". As the Illuminate are eating, Frederick comes in with several bruises and scars on his face, wielding his laser sword. Frederick engages in a battle with the members as the viewer decides to join Frederick's side. The Illuminate is maddened because of the viewer's betrayal. Frederick blasts a laser from the sword, trapping Ronald in a laser web. Ronald has one final trick up his sleeve—one of Toast Man's bombs, but bigger. Throwing it on the floor, the room is blasted to pieces in an epic explosion. Frederick is shocked, and promptly faints. The viewer raises a frail, shaking finger, but it is again put down by Toast Man. The viewer then faints. A shot of the Altera in the sewer is shown. Nova teleports beside it and leans against the wall, taking some time to polish one of his many knives. Nova makes a faint smile before teleporting away. Trivia *The music played in the sewer is based off of Here We Are from Undertale's soundtrack, which is played in an unnerving laboratory called the True Lab. *"Paisano", a word seen on a timecard in the episode, means "brother" in Italian. *Translated, the two timecards seen in the episode read "transition of the time" and "woah paisanos it's time to feast". Timecards *TRANCITION OF THE TEME *WOAH PAISANOS IS TIME 4 FEAST Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes